First comes love, then comes marriage
by Tatyana Witwicky
Summary: You know the rest...once again, featuring my OC Tai and various others! Tai has survived Soundwave, various Decepticons, having Barricade as a guardian...but can she survive the next big step of 'sparkbonding' Sort of a sequel to the first time...
1. Chapter 1

The sequel to the First time!

I decided to make it a separate story for many reasons:

It will just be rated T.  
It's gonna be funny!

And it will be damn cute!

Onward!

--------

Chapter 1

Thought I felt nauseous.

---------

Morning's at the NEST headquarters were usually quiet, especially when it was the weekend. All the soldiers were still sleeping, the Autobot's were still in recharge, and the halls were still and silent.

But the stillness didn't last long.

A loud gagging noise startled Jazz out of his recharge cycle...again. Blinking tiredly, he glanced over at the closed door of the human restroom. What was that noise? Oh, wait a klik...

His optics widened when he saw Tai stumble out of the bathroom, looking kind of pale and a little green. 'God damn...ya know, milkshake is great going down.' She plopped down on her bed, laying on her back, her hands on her flat toned stomach. 'But coming up, not so much..' She then smiled when Sparrow, their little x-box daughter, twittered happily and cuddled close to her mother.

Jazz grimaced. 'You sure you okay?' He asked, kneeling down next to her and placing his giant silver hand around them both. 'You've been purgin' yer tanks alot lately.'

She cuddled close to his hand and giggled. 'Oh yeah, I'm totally fine babe, probably just caught something or ate something weird.' She then felt the familiar queasy feeling. 'BRB!' She then bolted back into the bathroom, leaving a clicking and sputtering Sparrow in her wake.

Jazz raised an optic ridge. 'Better tell the Hatchet what's up.' He said to Sparrow, who simply cooed in agreement and climbed up onto her Daddy's shoulder and settled there. 'I was hopin' you'd come with me.' He chuckled, reaching and gently flicking his daughter on her small head. 'He usually won' show violence when there's a sparklin' the room.'

Sparrow clicked.

----------

'Okay, so explain to me again.' Ratchet said after Jazz explained the situation to him. Sparrow was off to the side, playing with one of his many wrenches, much like Annabelle would with one of her stuffed animals. 'Tai has been purging her tanks and you wait until now to tell me this?'

Jazz cringed at the tone. 'Well, ya know how she is...she hates admittin' anything's wrong wit her!'

Ratchet rolled his optics in annoyance. 'Yes, that is very true...tell me how long this has been going on.'

'Wha?' The silver mech asked, staring at the pile of ominous wrenches that were in arms reach for the irate medic.

'Tell. Me. How. Long. This. Has. Been. Going. On.' Ratchet asked again, speaking extremely slowly.

'Uhh..my guesstimation...around three weeks now...'

Mikaela, who was nearby going through various nuts and bolts, looked up sharply. Tai's been throwing up for three weeks? What the flip?

'When does it usually happen?' The CMO asked, feeling one of the energon lines in his temple throbbing in annoyance.

The silver mech thought about it for a minute. 'Umm...when she wakes up from recharge...'

That little sentence alone caught Mikaela's attention even more. Putting two and two together, her eyes widened. No way in the freaking Pitt!! Dropping what she was doing, she bolted out of the medbay door and to Tai's office.

--------

Tai:

Humming the Azumanga Daioh theme song in her head, Tai finished up the last of the long ass reports Lennox had asked her to do. her fingers flying over the keyboard with amazing speed

'And finally, in conclusion...yaddi, yaddi, yaddi...' She closed her lap top and sat back in her zebra print chair, rubbing her stomach. She no longer felt queasy, just very nauseous. Was that normal? Straining her memory, she tried to remember what in the world she could've eaten to make her sick for three weeks. Maybe it was the sushi. She made a mental note to cut back on the stuff, no matter how delicious it was. Getting up from her chair, she started to pick up all of Sparrow's toys that were strewn around her office, including crayons Annabelle had her, several coloring books, a pink kitty that Sam had given her which was very soft (sometimes Tai would borrow it to cuddle), and children's books that included Goodnight Moon, Love you forever, and various Dr. Seuss books.

Sighing, she stood back up and stacked the books neatly. 'God, when did I turn into such a neat freak?' She remembered leaving coats, pants, shoes, even her bra, in awkward places. But ever since Sparrow came into the picture, she felt...complete. Not to mention more motherly. It was like foster care all over again. But this time she had a wonderful sparkmate, or husband, to help her. She sighed dreamily at the thought of her silver jive talkin' lover bot. She was snapped out of her thoughts when there was a knock on her door.

'What up?' She called.

Mikaela stepped in, being careful not to trip over the Barbie's that blocked the door. 'Wow, you can tell a kid lives here.'

'Gee, how could you tell?' Tai laughed as she plopped down onto the couch and put her feet up. 'What brings ya here, Mikky?'

Mikaela laughed slightly at her nickname and sat down next to her. 'So, I was just in the medbay area, I happened to overhear Jazz telling Ratchet that you've been puking...what's going on?'

'That big mouth!' Tai rolled her eyes. 'I'm fine, Mikky...it's probably something I ate..'

Mikaela wasn't having it. 'Tai, it would've been out of your system a long time ago...'

'Well then, maybe I caught something..' Tai tried again.

'You don't look sick and you don't have a fever!' Mikaela proved it by placing her hand on Tai's forehead. 'Cool as a cucumber! Tai, don't you think for might be getting sick for other reasons?'

Tai laughed. 'Like what?'

Mikaela gave her a look.

She got it.

'Oh no! No, no, no! There is no way...is there?' Tai felt the color drain out of her face.

'How do you think they reproduce?'

'I thought they built the sparkling body and program the spark from both of the creators!'

'Well for normal robots, but you're part human! You may actually develop it inside of you, like a human baby! But listen, let's not jump to conclusions just yet! You may be right, but it won't hurt to check!'

'I guess you're right...' Tai took a shaky breath. 'But we can't take Barricade, he'll know something's a foot...'

'We'll take my bike!'

---------

'Mikky, this is so embarrassing!' Tai exclaimed, going through box after box on the shelf. 'Not to mention, I find it hilarious that they put these next to condoms!'

'Well yeah, it's to say the following..'You don't use these, you'll end up using one of these!'..Oh, here we go! The digital one! The clearest one ever! Pregnant not Pregnant, easy as hell to read!'

Tai took the box and looked at it. She rose an eyebrow. 'Eighteen dollars?'

'Hey, kids are expensive..even the ones who don't exist yet! Now go buy a gallon of some sort of liquid, drink it, then go pee!'

'Yes mom..' Tai grumbled, heading to the juice aisle and picking up a Sunny D.

A couple hours later back at the base, Tai ran to the bathroom, her 'pee stick' clutched tightly in her hand. 'Alright, I'm peeing...'

'I'll be waiting!' Mikaela said.

'What's going on?' Sam, who was visiting with Bumblebee and just happened to be walking by, asked.

'Oh, Tai might be pregnant!' Mikaela said casually.

Sam nearly choked on his own saliva. 'What?!'

'What?!' Leo exclaimed, poking his head in.

'What?!' Miles exclaimed as well.

Mikaela raised an eyebrow. 'You all come together?'

The next thing they heard was Tai's voice from the bathroom. 'Would you all shut the fuck up? I'm trying to go!' The four teens fell silent, broken occasionally by a small cough by either Leo or Miles. 'Well, make some noise!' She called again.

'Well, Tai!' Sam exclaimed, standing right outside the door. 'I don't know what to say, either then, 'How!?'...and did you and Jazz, you know...'

'Yes!' She called back in exasperation. 'And apparently my equipment can still make fetus's! I'll be damned!!'

'Did not need to hear that, but seriously?!'

'I don't know! Can I just finish peeing?!'

A few moments later, Tai stepped out, holding the pregnancy test in her hand..dry and pee free of course.

'Well?' Leo asked.

'It takes five minutes of seasonng..' Tai sighed, sitting down and taking a deep breath. Miles handed her a mountain dew, which she took gratefully. Five minutes passed by...incredibly slowly. Tai took anotrher deep breath and lifted up the white stick so she could look at it.

There it was.

Clear as Day.

Pregnant..

---------

Ahh cliffhangers! *smiles evily*

Finally got this done, I feel like the ending sucked but I am delirious from excaustion, been working 25-30 hour work weeks!

I promise the next chapter will be longer!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!  
I am very excited to start another 'sparkling' story!

This one is slightly different!

I have chosen a name that would suit the future little one very well!

As usual, I own nothing but Tai, Sparrow, the future Sparkling, and the plot!

Onward!

xxx

Chapter 2

Now the fun begins!

xxx

Tai couldn't believe it. At first she thought it was defective, there was no way she could be pregnant. Than secondly, she thought she'd pull a Juno and give it a small shake. But of course, that didn't work at all.

'Did you just shake it?' Sam asked in disbelief. 'Do I have to quote Juno?'

'It'd make me feel better, yeah..' She sighed, plopping face first onto the couch, burying her face in the cushions.

'Alrighty...' He cleared his throat. 'That ain't no etcha sketch...this is one doodle that can't be undid home skillet..'

She gave a muffled cry. 'Crap!'

'It's okay, Tai-dye..it'll be okay!' Sam quickly kneeled down next to her and rubbed her back. 'I know this was unplanned and I know you probably had no idea Jazz could get you pregnant at all with him not possessing the right equipment..'

'Sam, your rambling is really not helping..' She peeked through her shaggy black bangs, blowing her blonde pikaboo out of her eyes. 'I'm going to be pregnant with a baby robot...I'm sorta flippin' out..'

'You have every right to be flipping out.' Mikaela said, sitting next to Sam in front of the now pregnant cyborg girl. 'You're going to be a mom..but you already have so much practice with Sparrow and you're amazing! And Jazz is amazing, it's like you two were born to be parents!'  
Tai sat up, now slightly calmed down. She looked down at her still flat stomach and placed her hand on it. 'You think so?'

'I know so.' Mikeala smiled. 'It's gonna be fine...I promise!'

Sam and the other two boys agreed with nods of their own.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed, before Leo spoke up.

'Wait...where's it gonna come out?'

Tai's eye and optic widened while Sam and Mikeala glared.

xxx

After a few hours of complete panic and mayhem, Tai calmed down enough to look at the high and lows of her situation.

She came up with a list:

Highs:

1.) Sparrow would have a little brother or sister.  
2.) Jazz would be so happy to know he was going to have a sparkling, preferably one that looked like him.  
3.) This proved that there is hope for the Cybertronian race.  
4.) The little sparkling would love her unconditionally, no matter how many times she'd screw up.

But then there was the lows.

1.) She was gonna get huge.  
2.) Her chest was going to mutate.  
3.) And worst of all, she would have to tell everyone.

She knew something like this couldn't go unnoticed. Ratchet could just give a small scan and Bam!, he would go tell Optimus, who would most likely offline Jazz. Which she most definitely did not want. She sat back in her zebra printed chair, Psyche licking her hand, sensing her owners distress. 'Just when I thought my life would be calm for a moment...' She mumbled. 'Psyche, what am I gonna do?'

The dog whimpered, setting her jowly face on Tai's knee, drooling on her jeans. She smiled at her dog's reaction and scratched her behind the ears. She had to think of a way to tell the Bot's without there being full blown panic or the assassination attempt of Jazz.

She suddenly remembered something from an old sitcom she used to watch.

'Psyche, I just got a brilliant and possibly stupid idea!' The Great Dane perked it's ears up in interest, panting.

'Now where did I put those giant sheets of paper?'

xxx

'Picture charades?' Sam exclaimed in disbelief, helping Tai carry a easel and numerous sheets of the big paper. 'You're going to tell them through picture charades?'

'You think of anything better, feel free to speak up!' Tai snapped back. 'Trust me, this will work...and if not, well then, they are stupid!'

'God, Tai...Hope those are the hormones talking..' Sam muttered.

'That is just the beginning, wait until the cravings start.'

'I feel very bad for Barricade and Jazz having to put up with you..'

Tai glared. 'I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that..'

Slowly opening the door that lead to the Rec. Room, she poked her head in to see her father, Jazz, Ratchet, both sets of twins, and Ironhide in there, talking amongst themselves or watching a show on the giant T.V.

'Okay good, they're not busy!' Tai exclaimed excitedly. 'Sam, help me set this up.'

Optimus looked up when he heard some sort of ruckus. It didn't surprise him when he saw Tatyana and Sam setting up a easel of some kind, along with several sheets of large paper.

'Hey guys, can you all stop what you're doing for a second?' Tai called, getting everyone's attention. Now Optimus was very curious..what was his daughter up too? And why did she appear to be so nervous? He could tell right away that something was wrong, she was twirling her hair between her small metal fingers and biting on her lip numerous times. Jazz noticed his sparkmates distress and tilted his head to the side.

'What's goin' on, babygirl?' He asked, kneeling in front of her.

Tai could feel her spark pulsating madly. But she knew if she didn't calm down, Ratchet would go to scanning and then her secret would be out. 'Well, um..the thing is, I have something crucially important to tell all of you and you know me, I can just come out and say it, I have to make you work for the answer, babe!' She smiled, her optic lighting up as she did so. 'So I thought, picture charades!'

Jazz rose an optic ridge but nodded . Arcee and Moonracer giggled to themselves. This would be interesting to see.

'Well then, let's get this started.' Optimus stated, sitting down on the bot couch, while Jazz sat on the floor and the others just stood where they were, gazing in interest.

Tai took a deep breath and pulled out a bright green marker. A few seconds later, there was a crude drawing of a wedge of cheese on the paper. Jazz looked at it in confusion.

'Cheese?' He asked in an unsure tone.

Tai nodded with an excited smile before writing 1/2 right next to the drawing.

'Half.' He chuckled. 'Cheese half?'

Not quite finished yet!' Tai exclaimed, drawing a very odd looking object. After she colored it in, it looked like a bottle.

'Bottle?' Jazz asked, looking at it in major confusion.

'No.' Tai moaned, gesturing wildly.

'Dradle?' He tried again, scratching the top of his processor.

Tai growled in annoyance before writing the word, 'INK.' under the odd drawing.

'Oh! oh, Ink!' He laughed. Thinking hard, he tried to piece together the little puzzle Tai drew down.

'Cheese..half..ink..' He said aloud. 'Cheese...half...ink...' It then clicked. 'She's having!'

Tai cheered happily, jumping up and down. 'Okay, last clue babe!' She then drew a long oval shaped thing.

'A sleeping bag?'

Tai shushed him and then drew a tiny circle on the top with a smiley face.

'Hot dog!' Jazz exclaimed, pointing at it.

Tai couldn't take it anymore. 'No! It's not a hot dog!'

'What're you talking about?' Jazz asked. 'It looks exactly like one!'

'No Jazz!' Tai yelled out. 'It's not' she's having a hotdog', it's she's having a sparkling!' She then pointed at herself. 'And that she is me! I'm having a sparkling!'

The room went very quiet.

Sam face palmed. 'Real subtle, Tai.' He mumbled.

'Ohh!' Jazz exclaimed, not seeming to realize what Tai just said. 'I get it now! Tai's havin' a sparkling! That makes sense, I see..WHAT!'

Tai turned and hid her face in Sam's shoulder.

Odds are, this scenario will end in potential bloodshed.

xxx

Will Jazz live to see another orn? How will Prime take the face that he is going to be a grandfather? Again?  
And yes, before anyone says anything, I got that from Full House. It made me laugh and it seemed like something Tai would do!

Find out in the next chapter!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chappy three!  
I bet you guys are all excited to know what Tai and Jazz will be having...

Well, you all will just have to wait!

Bahahahaha!

I own nothing but Tai!

xxx

**Chapter 3**

**There is hope.**

xxx

Tai kept her face hidden in Sam's shoulder, not wanting to see the looks of disgust and disappointment that she was sure that were painted on all of the Bots faces.

'You...you are having a sparkling?' The voice of her father spoke aloud. She nodded, her face still hidden in Sam's shirt. She felt her cousin pat her back awkwardly, not really knowing what else to do.

Meanwhile, Jazz wasn't faring any better. He was currently pacing back and forth, his clawed digits clutching his helm in a panic. How in the pit did this happen? How was she having a sparkling? They didn't even build up or plan the frame or bodywork yet. He quickly shuffled away from his flabbergasted boss, fearing for his safety...and interfacing equipment.

'Tatyana...look at me.' He commanded in a surprisingly gentle tone. Tai shook her head, her face still hidden. 'Please look at me...' He tried again.

Sam sighed in annoyance as she once again shook her head. He thought he'd help out Prime by turning her around by the shoulders. She didn't move, except for her shaking her head.

Sam rolled his eyes. 'C'mon Tai, would you get your face out of my shirt and look at your Dad?'

The pregnant Techno Organic shook her head vigorously. So many scenarios were running through her processor. One was her father becoming the Infamous Were-Prime and rip Jazz apart. Barricade leaving her for someone who wasn't pregnant. Jazz leaving her for one of the femmes on base. She was so busy imagining all of the bad things that could happen, she didn't notice Sam had turned her around so he could face her 'family.'

Cracking one eye open, she looked up into the faceplates of her father. She was shocked when she saw that he had a gentle smile on his faceplates.

'You're not gonna yell?' She asked in amazement. 'Scold me? Lecture me? Kill Jazz while he is recharging?'

Jazz shuffled even more until he was behind Sunstreaker, who looked amazed and disgusted at the same time. Sideswipe looked confused. 'Wait..if she's having a sparkling, does that mean...that...they, ya know...'

Optimus gave the red twin a small glare. He didn't really need to know the details. Tai groaned in anguish, slapping a hand over her eyes, the bright blue light of her optic shining through her fingers.

'Sweetheart, look at me...' He said again, placing his large finger gently under her chin.

'I'm sorry..I don't mean to be such a disappointment..' She muttered, her optic and eye starting to shine with tears.

Jazz faceplates drooped in concern. He hated to see his love upset in anyway.

'Oh, sweetheart..' Optimus sighed in distress, scooping his daughter up in his hand and standing up to his full height. 'You are not a disappointment in any way...' Tai tilted her head. Why was he acting so cool?

'In fact, this is very good news...' He smiled a very kind smile at his daughter. 'The best news any of us could hope for.'

Jazz peeked over Sunny's large shoulder, not believing his audio receptors.

'How do you figure that?' She asked, now sitting Indian style on his open palm. She wasn't the only one who seemed amazed he was acting so calm. Ironhide could not believe his receptors when he heard Tai exclaim on how she was what humans called, 'pregnant,' with a sparkling. An actual sparkling. He couldn't help but feel a surge of protectiveness run through his systems for the five foot tall Techno-Organic, not to mention a surge of rage towards the silver mech. Ratchet was astounded that could even be possible. Hmm...this called for major research. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were amazed, somewhat happy, and majorly disgusted. Typical twin reactions.

'Because...' He brought her closer to his face, until they were pretty much touching foreheads. Tai felt comforted as he did that. It's what her human Dad and Blurr would do when she was feeling upset or anxious. 'This means...there is hope for our people...' He then placed her down on the floor carefully next to Sam. 'This is the most wonderful occasion..'

Tai smiled happily. 'Aww, thanks Dad!' She then hugged his ankle tightly. 'C'mon, Sam...you wanna go to Dairy Queen to celebrate?'

Sam shrugged. 'Sure, hell yeah! Hey Bee, you up to going out for a bit?' Bee nodded excitedly, before transforming into his Camaro mode and opening his door for Sam.

'Hey Jazz, you coming or should I go with them?' Tai asked, looking up at her sparkmate, who was now beside Sunny, not hiding behind him.

'Umm..baby, you should go and have fun while...you can..' The Silver mech stammered. 'I'll just stay here..'

Tai smiled and blew him a kiss. 'Alrighty, see ya guys! Love you all!' She got into the passenger seat. Sam turned to Optimus with a look of amazement.

'Wow Optimus, I'm impressed!' He said. 'If I was a girl, and in that situation, my Dad would've blown his gasket! I guess you are the definition of a cool Dad.' With that, he got into the Driver seat and Bee drove off.

As soon as the yellow bot was out of sight, Jazz walked casually up to his Leader. 'You have no idea how relieved I am that you are not pissed at me, Boss-bot...or should I say..'Creator-in-law.' He nudged Optimus jokingly.

The Autobot commander then placed his hand on Jazz's shoulder and squeezed. Really, REALLY, hard.

'Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow...' Jazz whimpered out, sinking to his knees.

'Nice knowing you, Jazz.' Sunny chuckled out darkly.

xxx

(Meanwhile at the local Dairy Queen.)

'You really think my Dad is happy for me?' Tai asked, eating her chocolate cherry blizzard. For some reason, her usual Thin mint blizzard made her feel a little nauseous. Sam was amazed. 'Or do you think he was just acting?'

'I'd like to say a little bit of both..' Sam answered through a mouthful of peanut buster parfait. 'Dude, he's your Dad...he's going to be very happy for you...but incredibly pissed off at Jazz..like any normal Dad, really..' He didn't know why, he felt incredibly awkward. What can you say to your used-to-be-human-cousin-who-is-now-part-Cybertronian-and-was-now-pregnant-with-a-baby-Autobot?

Tai could sense it. 'What's up with you?' She asked.

'Nothing..' He said slowly, not looking her in the eye.

'What aren't you looking at me?' She asked, her feelings feeling extra sensitive due to the hormones.

'I am looking at you!' Sam exclaimed, now looking up but fiddling with the spoon in the empty cup.

'You weren't just a few seconds ago...admit it, you're grossed out by the mere sight of me, huh?' She felt tears brimming in her eye and optic. Oh pregnancy, thou art a heartless bitch.

Sam sputtered. 'No! God no, Tai-dye!'

But Tai had already got up, throwing her empty blizzard cup in the garbage, and headed outside but not towards Bumblebee. The yellow car beeped in alarm as Sam ran after his cousin.

'Tai! Wait! Wait! Stop!' She turned around angrily and Sam was shocked to see tears streaming down her eyes, her black make-up staining her cheeks. Okay, now he felt like crap.

'I'm not disgusted with you! It's just weird...I'd never imagine you being pregnant or anything...I thought it was just gonna be Sparrow, but now...man, how do I say this?' He scratched his head. 'I'm gonna be here for you...whenever I can, you know that right?'

Tai's face softened and wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve. 'Really?' She asked, sounding hopeful.

'Of course!' He gave her a hug. 'I'm gonna be around...but be ready, Tai...when my 'rents find out...not to mention, 'Cade...and The Lennox's...and Epps...and Glen...and Maggie...' He continued listing off random people.

'Oh joy..' She deadpanned.

xxx

(Back at base.)

Jazz had quite a large hand sized dent in his shoulder panel. Not that Ratchet could blame Prime, he had every reason to be a little upset. Okay, a lot upset. Or paralyzed with rage. His only youngling was carrying and that was a big deal.

But Ratchet himself was thrilled for the young bonded couple...a sparkling. There hasn't been one since Bumblebee came into the picture. And Sparrow was going to have someone to play with her was close to her age. Maybe, just maybe she would stop stealing his wrenches to cuddle with. Although, the image of her asleep next to it and cuddling it like a teddy bear was very adorable.

'Oh Primus, I'm gonna be ripped in half again, ain't I?' Jazz whimpered as Ratchet continued to fix the dent.

'No, you're not gonna get ripped in half.' Ratchet sighed through his vents. The normally confident silver mech was very jittery, which was making things difficult.

'How are you fairing, Jazz?' Ratchet asked.

'Pretty...decent..' He sighed. 'Primus, how did this happen?'

'Should've thought about that before you did the 'deed'.' Ratchet mumbled, finally finishing his work. 'There you go, Jazz...all done.' Jazz rotated his shoulder, sighing when the pain was gone.

'What am I gonna do, Doc?'

Ratchet stopped dead in his tracks. He never heard Jazz sound so helpless. 'What do you mean?'

'I'm gonna be a father...I'm responsible for another spark...I mean, Sparrow is my daughter but we adopted her, why does this feel so...different?'

Ratchet thought about it. 'Hmm...well, maybe because this little one will be biologically yours...I remember when Optimus and Elita found out about their little one..Prime was a nervous wreck. This is a big thing, Jazz. You two are responsible for a little spark, so you both need to work together...but you two are very much in love, so I believe you two will be just fine. And don't worry about Optimus, he'll come around.'

Jazz smiled. 'Wow Doc, you're being nice...'

'Don't act so surprised, I'm not a unfeeling drone...it's gonna be fine, I promise.' Ratchet then picked up his beloved wrench and tossed it casually in his hand. 'Now, get out!'

Jazz bolted.

Screeching to a halt out of his quarters, he suddenly remembered something.

What was Barricade going to do when he found out?

xxx

Finally, chapter three!

Sorry for the wait!  
Enjoy everyone!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I had to get started on this like...now!  
So much to write about with this one!

The Autobots face a pregnant femme!

Oh the bloodshed!

Moving on!

I own nothing but Tai, Psyche, and the future Sparkling!

xxx

Chapter 4

Primus, when did a little Megatron show up?

xxx

Tai thought she could handle anything. She handled fighting Decepticons, she handled the fact that Soundwave was still out there hunting her, she could handle the twins (both sets), and she could handle Sparrow...

But man, pregnancy was a completely and totally different thing for her.

She couldn't believe how much it was effecting her. One minute, she was glowing with happiness then the next she was crying her eyes out due to the fact that she could no longer drink coffee for the duration of her pregnancy. Or raving mad one second when someone even said hi to her. Apparently, par Cybertronians were very hormonal.

Barricade finding out that his charge was pregnant was a very eventful moment. He had arrived back at base from a scouting mission, only to be taken aside by Ratchet. Tai watched in amusement as Ratchet made very interesting hand gestures as he explained. The look on 'Cade's face was quite funny. He did like three double takes before he pointed at her while mouthing...'Really?'...

She nodded with a shrug.

'Huh.' The ex-Con sounded amazed. 'How did that even happen?' A slight pause told him all he needed to know. 'Ew..nasty..' He shuddered, sitting down on the bot couch. 'So...when are you gonna get fat?'

He winced as one of Tai's comic strip converse hit him in the head.

Jazz was found hiding in the weapons storage closet. Barricade had placed his cannon down and was about to close the door when he paused. What the frag?

'Jazz...' He said in a annoyed voice. 'What're you doing?'

'I'm hiding...' The Silver mech said simply.

'Oh really?' Barricade drawled. 'From who?'

'You.' Jazz whimpered, now ducking behind a large cannon, that most likely belonged to Ironhide.

Barricade rose an optic ridge. Sure, he swore to himself that if Jazz tried anything, he'd kick his aft to the next dimension. But for some reason, he couldn't seem to do it. If Tai was happy, he was happy. Besides, deep down, he really liked sparklings. Sparrow was always following him around when she wasn't attached to Tai's hip or Jazz's ankle. Although, he'd really wish she'd stop calling him, 'Uncle Oreo.'

'If I promise not to maim you, will you come out?' He asked.

'Possibly...pinky swear?' Jazz stuck out his clawed digit. Barricade rolled his optics. 'Fine.' He linked his own claw with Jazz's and the Silver mech shuffled out, nearly tripping over various tubes and hoses.

'Barricade.' Optimus deep regal voice made them both jump slightly. Jazz 'eeped' and hid behind the taller mech, which made Barricade roll his optics again. 'Jazz.'

Jazz waved, still hiding.

'Afternoon, Prime.' 'Cade greeted gruffly. 'I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you know the whole situation.'

'Oh yes.' The Prime sighed. _Whoa, was that a dreamy sigh?_ Barricade was surprised. He seemed rather happy. He thought that he would be seething with rage. Maybe he missed the 'Were- Prime' moment. Damn.

'And you are okay with it?' The mustang asked again, sounding shocked.

'Of course I am.' The Leader smiled. 'My daughter is carrying a new sparkling, this is very happy news...' He noticed Jazz was still hiding.

'Jazz...stop hiding.' He said in an amused tone. The Silver mech poked his head out. 'I'm frightened...' He whimpered.

Optimus shook his head. 'Jazz, I apologize for hurting your shoulder..I admit, I was very irritated that you bonded with my daughter without telling me...but..' He placed both of his large hands on Jazz's shoulders. 'I cannot think of anyone better for her to be with.'

Hearing those words come from his commander made the Silver mech relax instantly. 'You...you really mean that, Optimus?'

The prime nodded, smiling. 'Take good care of her. She is my whole world and I would do anything to make sure she and the unborn sparkling are happy.'

'I promise, Boss-bot.' Jazz nodded. 'I promise with all my spark.'

Optimus nodded with a grateful smile. 'Good..now, everyone, we have plenty of work to do.'

'What kind of work?' 'Cade asked curiously.

'We have a whole base to Sparkling-proof...and this is a rather large base.' Optimus walked away, daydreaming of his future grand-child scampering around.

_I wonder what they will name this one? _He thought to himself.

xxx

(2 months later.)

News spread rather quickly at NEST headquarters about Tai's pregnancy. When Lennox and Epps found out, they were shocked. How could a alien robot get a girl pregnant? But then the confusion turned to joy when little Annabelle started rubbing Tai's slightly bumped tummy and started talking to the little unborn transformer.

'Hi little robot, I'm Annie, and I gonna teach you all kinds of stuff!' The little blonde, pigtailed cutie then started talking about how she was gonna teach her...she was convinced Tai was having a girl...how to have tea parties, play dress up with Sparrow, and how to make mud pies. Optimus and Ironhide couldn't help but find the small human girl very adorable and they both chuckled slightly. Tai thought that was just the sweetest thing ever, and immediately her hormones kicked in and she burst into tears.

'That...that was the cutest...thing...ever...' She turned and buried her face in Sarah's shoulder, who hugged the girl back. 'God, this pregnancy thing bites...I feel like I'm crying every five minutes..'

'Oh that's nothing, honey..' Sarah said, patting the techno-organics shoulder. 'Wait until you pee when you laugh...'

Tai whimpered slightly.

'Or sneeze.' She added, not seeming to notice Tai's discomfort. Tai whimpered even louder.

'Or blink.' Tai buried her face in her Dad's ankle at that one.

Epps was very happy for her and Jazz. 'Well, congrats Tai, I thin' you two will be great parents, Sparrow is turning out pretty decent..'

As if on cue, the little femme bolted in, this time wearing a Karobi hat. For some reason, the little femme really liked hats. Especially of anime characters. When she saw her mommy and her new 'sissy'...like Anabelle, she insisted that that Tai was having a femme. She even named it Haruhi...which didn't surprise Tai in the slightest, she bolted over and rested her small audio receptor on her small bump. 'Hi Haruhi...it me again, just saying hi!' She then gave Tai's tummy a small kiss and scampered away, most likely going off to play with Anabelle or to harass Barricade.

Optimus glanced down at his daughter, who had a odd look on her face. 'Tatyana...sweetheart, are you alright?'

Tai sniffed loudly, tears starting to stream down her face. 'Now I'm crying again!' She wailed out. 'This sucks!' She stormed off. But before she left the room, she turned around, now smiling. 'Love you, Dad!'

Optimus and Irnohide were flabbergasted.

'Please tell me this is how bad it gets?' Ironhide asked Sarah.

'Not even close.' The woman said, feeling pity for the Autobots.

xxx

Loud groans and gasps escape Tai's mouth as she tried in vain to get her old jeans on. She was laying on her smaller bed, figuring they would slide on easier if she was in a horizontal position.

'God Damnit!' She yelled out, giving up with a loud huff. 'I'm so flipping FAT!'

Jazz poked his head in. 'Babe, what are you doing?'

'Arrgg..' She finally gave up, laying back. 'Wallowing in self pity for my waistline...'

Jazz, however, wasn't listening. He was just staring at his mate's stomach. Even after these two months, he still couldn't believe that that was his sparkling growing in there. Not to mention, on its own.

Tai saw his expression and couldn't help but smile herself. 'Amazing, huh?' She asked, poking her round stomach.

'Completely.' He said, sitting down on the floor next to her.

'You ready for this?' She asked, sitting up now. 'This is...well...huge...' She looked down. 'Literally.'

'Babygirl, I am ready for this...' He said in a gentle tone. 'This is gonna be great, and whoever this little one will be, he or she will be incredibly loved.'

Tai smiled and leaned her head on Jazz's spark casing.

Maybe she could handle this.

Maybe.

xx

Finally!

Sorry for the long wait!

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are with another chapter of the Pregnancy story!

Sorry it took me so long to review!

Lots of plotting!

So much plotting!

This one is just a mindless, cute chapter involving the wonders...and horrors...of pregnancy..

And someone who is awesome to me appears in this chapter!

Love you friend! ;D

Enjoy!

xx

Chapter 5

Great, just bought it yesterday and it's already gone..

xx

''Oh goddamnit Tai!' Sam exclaimed, getting everyone's attention in the Mess hall. The Techno Organic looked up, eating a cherry danish. 'What did I do this time?'

'You ate all of the Satsuma oranges?' Sam whined. 'Man, I was looking forward to those..'

'Hey, snooze ya lose buddy...' Tai said with a smirk and a shrug. She was simply glowing with happiness at this moment. She was estacially happy with all the maturnity clothes that she purchased, some of them being incredibly stylish. She was quite fond of the Maturnity t-shirt Fantasy got her. 'If these people are my family, I'm not coming out..' Dude, that is epic!' She laughed, as she tried it on.

'Jazz thought it was hilarious...!' Her curly haired friend laughed. 'Knowing you, I thought it was perfect!'

'You know me so well!' Tai exclaimed excitedly. Fantasy Addict was a good friend of hers, they've known one another since they were kids. They had a crap ton of funny memories together and when Tai called with the news she was expecting...Fantasy let out a very loud 'SQUEEEE!'

At first, Tai was worried about her reaction to the Autobots, but she didn't seem all that frightened, and she took an instant liking to Sunny and Sides. So then she decided to move into Tai's apartment during the duration of her friends pregnancy. Which was totally fine with her.

'Jeez, Sperm bank, must you always feed?' Fantasy asked her, hiding her muffin from Tai's vision.

'Hey, dude, I'm seven months pregnant, sparkling needs food!'

'Yeah, but did you have to eat all of them?' Sam whined again, sitting next to her.

'Those are freakin' addicting!' Tai protested.'You can't have just one! The only flaw is that the hand nail on my thumb is killing me now!' She shook her hand.

After parting ways with her still sulking cousin, Tai and Fantasy started making their way to the Hanger, where her Dad and Ratchet were, knowing they would want to check up on the Techno Organic.

'Yum!' Fantasy taunted, eating a cinnamon sugar pretzel that she snatched from the mess hall, as they entered the large room. 'This pretzel tastes like a freaking donut!'

'Then share!' Tai laughed, making a grab for it. Fantasy quickly snatched it out of reach, then grabbed the pregnant girl in a head lock.

'Arg! Hey!' Tai laughed loudly. Optimus, Ratchet, and Jazz looked up. They all had mixed reactions about that scenario. All between concern and major amusement. Or in Ratchet's case, major annoyance.

'Sweetheart, what you doing?' Optimus asked.

'This girl is denying me fresh baked goods!' Tai exclaimed, finally breaking free of Fantasy's clutches. After composing herself, Fantasy handed over the rest of the pretzel.

'Thank you, bestie!' Tai said in a baby tone.

'Welcome!'

'So anywho, Hiya Dad!' Tai said with a sweet smile. 'Hiya babe!'

'Tai-dye, baby!' Jazz carefully picked her up in his large metal clawed hand. 'Hey, my future offspring!' He said to her stomach.

'Anything to report?' Ratchet asked as Jazz continued to talk to the stomach.

'Nothing to exciting...lots of kicking, punching, and waking me up at five in the morning to go pee...either then that, nothing out of the ordinary...'

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle. Nothing could seem to bring down his daughter's spirit. Tai then gave a small gasp causing everyone to jerk in concern.

'What's wrong, sweetheart?' Optimus asked, kneeling in front of her.

'Kicking.' She said, looking annoyed yet happy. 'Kicking away.'

Optimus then had a thought. 'Um...can..can I...?' Was he stammering? Primus, that was embarrassing!

Tai got what he wanted right away. 'Totally, Dad! You don't even have to ask!' She lifted up her shirt slightly, revealing her round stomach.

'Wow! It's so bulgy!' Fantasy giggled, poking it. 'But it's not squishy, it's hard...'

'Haha, that's what she said..' Tai laughed, poking at her own stomach, trying to get the sparkling to do something. 'Hey, come on, I know you're awake...you've been kicking me non-stop since this morning...move for Grandpa..' That seemed to do the trick. 'Oh, right there...'

Optimus gently placed his large pointer finger on the spot she indicated and waited patiently. Too his amazement, he felt a tiny kick against his finger, causing him to open his mouth plates slightly in shock and amazement.

And pride.

For the first time in a long time, the Great Optimus Prime was in shock.

'Wow..' Was all he could really say. Tai couldn't help but feel a well of emotion pass through her as she watched her Dad. He looked happy...incedibly happy. She looked over and saw Jazz looking just as happy. He looked over at her and winked.

'I cannot wait to meet you, little one.' Optimus said in a gentle tone.

Tai smiled even more.

xx

'Look who is rockin' in maturnity jeans!' Tai said excitedly, showing off her new pants.

'Very stretchy.' Sam commented. 'Now come on, parental units are waiting...Tai, be warned, my mom is looking to pamper you half to death..'

'Sounds good!' She commented, trying to grab her purse, Why did she have to drop it on the floor? A large clawed digit reached down and picked it up for her. Looking up, she saw Barricade grinning down at her.

'There ya go, fat ass.' He said, handing it to her. She flipped him off with a grin. He flipped her off back with a smirk of his own.

'I swear you two are weird.' Sam mumbled, leaning against Bumblebee's leg, who clicked in agreement.

'I flip her off out of affection..' Barricade said in a defiant tone.

'Yeah, and calling me a fat ass is affectionate..' Tai said with a playful glare.

'You call me a fragger...'

'Because that's funny...Fat ass is just mean...' She choked back laughter.

'I tell it like it is babycakes..' He said, sitting on the Bot couch, hissing in discomfort before getting up and pulling a Hello Kitty figure from a crevice in his leg. He rolled his optics. 'Oh Sparrow, Oh Annabelle...' He stormed away.

'I love my life here, I love it so much!' Tai gushed, sounding very happy.

xx

Jazz cursed as he once again missed the target he was trying to shoot.

'Shitake!' He yelled out in aggravation. 'It was right ther, it was right there, how could I miss it?'

'Wow...he is distracted...' Sideswipe commented. Fantasy, who was just hanging out and watching the explosions, looked up when she heard him talking.

'Well guys, he's acting like any expectant Dad...' She said, giving the red twin a stern look. 'He's going to be chasing around a little clone of him...I'm totally imagining the little cutie to look exactly like him but act like Tai...'

'That sounds possible.' Sides said, trying to imagine it.

'Wonder what they're gonna name it?' Sunny asked aloud.

'I remember when Tai and I were in sixth grade and we talked about kid names...she always liked unique names like Nano or Nitrite...maybe one of those?'

A loud crash and then loud cursing made the three of them jump. 'Goddamnit! I can't hit the target!'

'Jazz, at this rate, you'd be better off just running over and kicking the target!' Sunnt taunted.

Jazz glared while Sides and Fantasy laughed.

xx

Tai hummed happily to herself, her bright hot pink toenails free from her shoes as she elevated her feet for complete and total relaxation. Aunt Jude nearly did pamper her to death but that was totally fine with her. She wasn't going to say no a free pedicure. Although, she did giggle and twitch alot during the treatment.

'Sewing is so damn hard...why did I decide to do this?' She made up a funny little tune as she tried in vain to se a blanket. It wasn't going very well. In fact, she had no idea what she just made.

She glanced over to the side to see a pair of yellow baby booties that her Aunt made for her. Well, for her sparkling. Would they even fit on little robot feet?

'I am so ready for you to come out now.' She yawned, suddenly feeling very tired. Jazz, who was still iritated at not hitting the targets, walked into the room. Upon seeing his sparkmate, he smiled, his irritation fading.

'Hey babygirl.' He said in a soft tone.

'Hey, Jazzman.' She yawned again. 'Your offspring is tormenting me...again..'

'Well, it is my sparkling in there, be prepared.'

'I'm flipping excited!' Tai said in a tired yet excited tone. 'I can't wait to meet him..or her...or it...or whatever..' She let out another huge yawn. 'God, why am I so tired?'

'Maybe you should take a quick recharge. C'mere..' He gently picked her up in his servo and held her to his chest plate carefully. Tai smiled and sighed contently. She felt warm and safe.

She really liked being pregnant.

A lot!

xx

Hopefully within the next few chapters will be the big delivery!

I hope you all enjoyed this!

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

One more chapter left before the big one!

Let's hope Tai can make it!

I decided to add a Sarah Lennox and Tai mother/daughter moment...because Dammit, Tai needs a mom besides her crazy aunt.

Oh she will!

Onward!

xx

Chapter 6

It's never coming out!

xx

Sam whistled a tune to himself as he organized various baby proofing things into a box. His mom insisted on baby proofing their house as well, considering she offered to babysit whenever she could.

Much to Ron's annoyance.

'Hmm...we got some electric plug thingamabobbers...some other...' He held up a weird looking object, not knowing what it was at all. 'Some other weird baby thingy...'

'You have no idea what you're doing, are you?' Miles asked.

'Not in the slightest.' He addmited, giving up. 'Man, this is nuts, Tai is due any day and Optimus is acting weird and Jazz is acting weird...Hell, even Ironhide is acting weird...and when I mean weird, I mean nice..'

'Creepy.' His blonde friend agreed.

'And I have a feeling things will just get even weirder...is it wrong when I heard Prime say 'sparkling proofing' the base, I imagine him with a giant staple gun and stapling mattresses onto the walls..?'

The mere image of that sent the two boys into fits of laughter.

And they didn't stop for a good half an hour.

xx

'Aww Sarah!' Tai cooed out happily, holding up a brand new hand sewn baby blanket. The one she had attemped to make was bunched up in the corner. 'This is amazing! Thank you so much!'

The blonde woman smiled. 'You're welcome, honey...I've always been good with a needle and thread, and I made it yellow since we don't know the gender yet.'

'Yellow being one of my many favorite colors!' Tai exclaimed excitedly, getting up with a bit of a shove from Sarah. She folded up the blanket (her form of folding being rolling it up) and placing it in the container that containd many types of baby like gifts from her friends.

'Can I say hello to the little one?' Sarah asked.

'Of course, knock yourself out!' Tai lifted up the hot pink tank top she was wearing, her round stomach poking out. Sarah couldn't help but look at the metal entwined with flesh in jagged patterns. Will had told her what happened to her and she thanked God with every fiber of her being that the sweet, funny girl was alive.

Luckily, Tai was too preoccupied with her Pocky sticks to notice. Sarah placed a hand on the stomach and rose an eyebrow when she felt how hard it was.

'Is it supposed to feel like that?'

'Yupples.' Tai said, a pocky sticking out of her mouth. She always ate them that way, sucking off the chocolate first then eating the cookie. 'Ratchet gave me a ultrasound and he said the little thing was curled into a ball...so yeah, I get to give birth to a ball of metal..shall be so much fun!' Tai actually sounded cheerful as she spoke.

_Yeowch._ The Lennox wife thought, feeling for a kick. Which she recieved. 'Wow, strong one..'

'You're telling me!' Tai laughed, poking her tummy. 'It's so cute when my Dad gushes and get's all soft when he see's my stomach! He's like a natural Gramps! You've seen him with Sparrow! She adores him! And Jazz is the greatest! He's an amazing Dad to Sparrow! And he tells me I'm his everything and that life is now worth living and now he feels like he has something worth fighting for and all that! And Barricade is going to be a pretty hilarious gruff Uncle, he calls me fatass and sperm bank but I simply insult him back and we laugh! And I have no idea as to why I started ranting about them but hey, I love them!'

Sarah let out a chuckle as Barricade appeared in the door way.

'Yo, Fatass, visitors for ya..' Tai flipped him with a smile and walked 'he preggo strut' as she called it and whacked him in the ankle as she passed.

'Sam was right, you two are odd.'

xx

Simmons and Leo climbed out of Mudflap as they entered the base of NEST.

'So, think Tai is crazy hormonal or emotional like hormonal?'

Mudflap made a 'Hmm...how can I answer that without getting maimed?' face. 'To tell da truth, she seems pretty, normal?' The red twin scratched his head. 'Is dat the righ' word?'

The ex-agent and the college student exchanged glances.

Leo walked in first and was immediatly tackled by a little white and gray femme.

'Uncle Leo!' Sparrow squealed excitedly.

'Hey there, squirt!' He laughed, lifting her above his head before placing her on the ground. 'How's everything?'

'Mommy's tummy is getting biggerer, Daddy is acting silly, and so is Grandpa!'

'Speaking of your mom, where she at?'

'Right here, dickbag.' Said a voice from the right. Sparrow squealed in happiness and skittered over to her mother.

'Momma!'

Tai smiled a very large smile as Sparrow reached her. 'Hey, little girl...!' She gave her a big kiss on her forehead. 'Go see what Daddy is doing!'

Sparrow nodded with a cute smile. 'Kay!' She then scampered off, yells of 'DADDY!' echoing around the base.

'My little geeky sweetie!' Tai gushed. 'You should hear what she says about my stomach...'That's so cute! Give it a hug!'

'So when it's gonna pop out?' simmons asked, trying not to sound to excited. A hybrid of a Transformer and a human who was now part Transformer...way to amazing to not be present for.

'Whoa, down boy.' Tai laughed. 'Any day now...everyone is on edge..'

'Wanna get out for a bit?' Leo asked. 'I'll treat you to a Peanut butter Moo'd at Jamba juice.'

The Techno-Organic nodded. 'Primus yes...I need air...besides, I think I deserve one!'

She quickly left a few sticky notes around, telling anyone who read them that she'd be back and to not worry and all that.

Fantasy and Maple, who was visiting and was just as excited as her friend was for Tai's pregnancy, walked into the room as Tai was grabbing her signature messenger bag.

'Where you going, miss preggo eggo?' Maple asked, poking her in the shoulder.

'To Jamba Juice, Twiddle Dee and Twiddle dumb are taking me..you guys wanna come?'

The curly haired girl nodded. 'Sure, could use a smootie! You, Maple?'

'Of course!' Th british beauty pipped up. 'Yo, Roddy my pal! I'll be back!'

'Okie for dokie!' The red mech called back, not looking up from the game he was playing with Sunstreaker. 'Have fun, and be safe, and yaddi yaddi..'

Maple rolled her eyes.

'Hey, all 'Cade says to me is 'Kay, don't get hurt to badly..'

'What awesome guardians we have.' The two girls droned while Fantasy giggled.

_Sweet, three super hot girls! Happy Leo! Very, very happy!_ Leo wanted to do a little jig while Simmon's felt his eye twitch.

'Oh goody...'

xx

Optimus Prime watched with a happy spark as Sparrow played a game of chase with Jazz and the newest arrival, an Autobot jet named Breakaway.

Sparrow giggled madly when Breakaway hid behind a pillar and poked his head around it, making a mock surprised face and quickly hid again. Sparrow was so preoccupied giggling at 'Uncle Breaker', she failed to notice her Dad sneaking up behind her and he lifted her up, igh above his head.

'Got'cha!' He laughed, tossing her up and catching her again. Sparrow shrieked with giggles and grab Jazz's face as they rubbed noseplates. 'Daddy silly!'

'Soon, you're gonna have a new little brother or sister!'

'Haruhi!' Sparrow squealed, still determined it was a girl.

No one had the heart to tell her otherwise.

'Dude, still weird you're a dad..' Break spoke up.

'Weird things happen.' Jazz said as Sparrow cuddled into the crook of his neck, yawning slightly and closing her optics for a quick recharge. 'But, that's totally okay with me..'

Optimus smiled with pride for his 'Son-in-law'. Jazz had changed a great deal since he met Tatyana. No longer was he the reckless Mech with a wild streak.

He was a sparkmate and a doting father.

He was going to be just fine.

He hoped so anyway.

xx

Tai sipped at her smootie happily, enjoying the countryside scenery as she and her friends drove down a rural country road. Leo and Mudflap argued during most of the trip but damn, it was hilarious!

'We are not lost! I just don't know where we are!' Leo snapped.

'Yeahm if I 'ad a nickel everytime I 'eard dat!'

'Boys! Don't you have GPS?' Simmons snapped.

'I don't need it!'

The three girls in the back simply continued talking to one another. 'So you have a name picked out?' Maple asked in curiousity.

'I do...but I'm not telling until I see him or her!'

'Aww, C'mon!' She whined.

'Nope...'

Fantasy and Maple then started talking and gushing about how they were gonna be the greatest Auntie's ever, and how they were going to spoil it rotten and dress it up and all that fun stuff, when suddenly Fantasy felt something wet soak into her shoes.

'Whoa, did someone spill something?'

'Not me.' Maple said in confusion.

'Who spilled in the interior?' Mudflap snapped.

'I don't recall bringing water...' Simmons's eyes suddenly widened. 'Tai, you okay?'

The Techno Organic eye and disguised optic were wide.

'Uhh...clean up on aisle five...'

xx

Oh boy!

The next chapter is where the fun begins!

Hope you all enjoyed it!

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, the big moment has arrived!

The sparkling! *drum rolls*

I hope you all like!

It will be kind of descriptive and full of panicky Prime and Jazz!

And a stressed out Ratchet!

Shall be most entertaining!

Onward!

xx

Chapter 7

I have to put my hands where...?

xx

'Okay! Nobody panic! Nobody panic! The first thing to do is not to panic!' Leo was shaking Simmons by the shirt, hyperventalating by this point. 'Somebody do something! Do anything!'

'God damn man, she leaked gross girl water all over me!' Mudflap whined, feeling it sloshing around in his interior.

'Leo, breathe!' Tai called, getting annoyed. Out of everyone present, the one in labor was the most calm. Typical.

'What do we do?' Fantasy asked, her eyes wide as she quickly threw her soaking shoes off.

'Boil water?' Maple suggested, which caused Tai to stifle a giggle.

'Oh jee, I left my pocket stove at home..' Simmons voice was laced with sarcasm. 'Everyone stay calm, first thing to do when a woman or in this case, a neck pain, is in labor...make her comfortable..'

Fantasy took her coat off and folded it up and placed behind Tai's back, making sure she was comfortable.

'Now, we call the Doc bot and make him do it..'

'I'll call...' Tai was about to offer when suddenly a pain like nothing she ever felt hit her full force which caused all of her calm to fly out the window. 'OW! OW! OW! Oh this hurts!'

'Simmons, call Sam! Knowing him he's at the base as we speak!' Maple was at her friends side in an instant. 'Girl, breathe...in...1..2...3...' Tai did just that, taking a deep breath as the pain started ebbing away slowly. 'Now out...3...2...1...'

'Now we wait for the next one..' Fantasy sat down beside Tai, and cuddled close to her friend to cheer her up.

'Anyone got a phone with reception?' The ex-agent asked.

'Pocket..' Tai whimpered out. Fantasy reached into her friend jean pocket and fished out her special cell phone. 'Cool case..' She commented on the pink zebra print and tossed it to Simmons who started going through her contacts.

'Alright...here's hoping he answers...'

xx

Sam arrived on base with Bumblebee, wanting to give Tai his gift for the sparkling. Since he was a guy, he had no idea what to get. So he settled for a little Devil rubber duckie. Hell it squeaked and it was shiny, so he figured the little thing would like it.

'What's up everyone?' He called, walking in with the horribly wrapped gift.

'It appears Tatyana went out without bothering to tell anyone...' Optimus sounded annoyed and worried.

'She did however leave many of these post it notes...' Barricade pointed out, noticing the one on his leg.

'Ahh...don't worry guys, she probably went to have some fun before the most horrifying pain a woman could experience thing...it's normal, did I word that right?' He scratched his head then jumped a foot off the floor when his phone rang.

'Oh speak of the devil...' He held up his phone, showing them who was calling. 'What up, skank?'

''Yeah, yeah...torn up through the floor up...' A male voice answered, causing Sam to raise an eyebrow.

'Who is this?' He asked when realization dawned on him. 'Simmons?'

That caused everyone in the room to gaze at one another in confusion.

'Ding ding ding...give the boy a prize..' Simmons deadpanned. 'Yeah is the crazy, wrench weilding Doctor in the house?'

'Uhh..yeah, he's here...everything okay?' Sam asked.

'Ohh,,another one?...well hear for yourself...you may want to put it on speaker...' Sam did just that and whathe heard nearly caused his eyes to bug out. And his ear drums to explode.

'OH MY GOD THIS SUCKS SO FUCKING BAD!' That was Tai...a very mad and in pain Tai.

'She's breaking my hand!' Fantasy screamed.

'Tai! Woudl you just breathe?' Maple's voice screamed in alarm.

Optimus and Jazz's optic both widened in shock.

'So as you can tell...Tai's in labor and we have no idea where we are, and she is very violent when in pain...so is the Doctor in the house?'

Sam was speechless as the situation dawned on him.

'RATCHET!' All three of them shouted at the same time.

xx

Fantasy continued to dab her friends forehead with a cloth as Tai continued her breathing as the pain becaem greater each time.

'Eight minutes.' Maple timed on her watch. 'Doing good there, dearie..'

Leo meanwhile was fairing too good. Mudflap was attemping to calm him down by fanning the panicking guy with his hand but Leo continued to freak out.

'I...can't...handle...this..' He gasped between quick breaths.

'Jeez, dude, maybe you should lay down...' Tai said in a dead panned tone.

'No...I've...got...to...be...t-t-the...m-m-m...' Leo's eyes suddenly rolled in the back of his head and he keeled over in a dead faint.

'Such a manly man.' Mudflap muttered, doing a total face palm.

'Jazz...I want Jazz..' She whimpered, wishing her sparkmate was here with her.

'I know, honey, I know...' Fantasy comforted her hurting friend, petting her head.

'Oh Ratchet,,,you're needed..now..' Simmons growled into the reciever.

xx

Ratchet felt his optic twitch as he slammed his head on his desk. 'I know that! But we have a problem...'

'What problem?' Optimus suddenly appeared at his side and startled him so much that he fel right off of his large chair with a crash. 'What kind of problem!'

'Prime, go sit in the corner!' Ratchet snapped, getting back up and continued talking into his comlink as th Leader shuffled away. 'Mudflap seemed to have left his tracking device behind...'

'He WHAT?' Jazz suddenly exclaimed in a panic. 'What...what do you mean...he...he...' The silver mech suddenly fell over as his systems couldn't take the stress and caused him to offline, hitting the floor with a loud clang.

'Way to take it like a man, Jazz..' Sam face palmed as Bumblebee poked his fallen comrade on the arm.

'Don't you guys have power levels or something?' Simmons asked, his voice sounding somewhat panicky now.

'What do you think I am? A Super Saiyan?' Ratchet snapped. _Oh Primus, I've been around humans too long..._

'If I don't know where you are, I can't get there...and if I can't get there, I can't deliver the sparkling...'

'WHAT?' Tai's voice suddnely exploded into his receptor causing him flinch. 'RATCH! YOU GOTTA BE HERE! NO ONE HERE KNOWS WHAT TO DO...AND OH MOTHER, CONTRACTION!'

Ratchet gave his ringing receptor a smack before continuing. 'Tatyana, you need to remain calm...'

'I AM FUCKING CALM!' She swore.

'As you can tell, she is not calm..at all..' Simmons sounded aggravated.

'Gee, ya think...' Ratchet growled. The Medical officer tried to think of a solution to this rather horrendous problem. 'Come on, Ratchet...think, think...think think think...' He smakced himself in the forehead a few times.

'Sweetheart? Can you hear me?' Optimus had somehow hacked into Ratchet's comlink o he could talk to his daughter. The Docbot growled in annoyance but let it slide, maybe Prime would calm her down.

'Daddy?' Tai's voice asked in relief. 'Yeah, I can hear you...God, this hurts...' She whimpered.

'I know it does, my little star, but you can make it through this..' Optimus reassured her with a soothing voice.

'Can you try to hold it in?' Sam asked, or rather yelled.

'Shut the hell up, you asshole!' Tai snapped from over the comlink.

'Okay..' Sam said, sounding scared.

'Is Jazz there?' Tai asked in a hopeful tone.

'Umm...' Optimus gazed down at the still out cold SIC. 'He's...unable to talk right now...'

'He passed out, didn't he?'

'No! Nnn-yeah..' The Autobot leader admitted, face palming.

'Go fig...' Tai muttered in annoyance.

'Put Seymor back on..' Ratchet had an idea. It was risky and possibly very stupid but it was the best idea he had.

'You think of something yet, Hatchet?'

'I have... now, Simmons, I need you to do something...something very important..'

'Oh..I think I know where this is going...' Sam muttered, feeling horror rise in his throat.

xx

Simmons listened to what Ratchet had to say. He listened, then nearly had a heart attack whe he heard the idea.

'You...you want me to what now?' He exclaimed in horror.

'What?' Tai asked, sounding worn out. She just had a major contraction, which was good and bad. Good because they were four minutes apart. Bad because...well, the sparkling ws heading towards the light by this point. 'What does he want you to do?'

'I can't deliver it!' Simmons exclaimed as he made mad hand gestures as if Ratchet could see him. 'I've never delivered a human baby...let alone a robot baby!'

'It's easy...just catch it..'

'Yeah..easy, real easy..' He then turned to the three girls with a very forced smile. Tai knew she had no other choice. 'And what do you mean just catch it? What? Is it gonna shoot out of at me like cannon ball?'

'If you keep making Tai laugh, then yes it will..'

'Just do it and don't look at me..'

Simmons took a deep breath. 'Alright...deep breaths, Seymor..deep breaths...' He kneeled in front of the pregnant Techno Organic. 'Right...umm...what now...?'

Maple rolled her eyes and made a make shift curtain out of her own coat, holding it in front of Tai's face so she couldn't see anything. 'Good thing you changed into a skirt...' She muttered to her, which got her a small laugh.

'Lucky me...' Tai whimpered, breathing shaky breaths as she felt a breeze. 'So embarrassing...'

She then felt the sparkling kick her stomach. 'I think this is it...' She sat up slightly on her elbows as a incredibly painful contraction hit her.

'Yup..okay, here we go!' Simmons snuck a peek to make sure everything was in the right place and he had to fight against the gagging in his throat. 'Okay, no fainting...be a man...be a man...!'

Fantasy held Tai's hand as she cried out in pain as she felt something move. And some very intense stretching.

'You're doing so good!' Her curly haired friend pretty much cooed, stroking her sweaty bangs out of her face. 'Keep pushing! And breathing!'

Tai sobbed as she became very tired. Everything was happening so fast, she felt over whelmed.

'I..I can't..' She sobbed out, laying back.

'Yes! Yes you can!' A new voice sounded from the cell phone.

'Cade?' She asked, shocked.

'Keep pushing, fatass!' The Ex-con snapped. 'Don;t be a bitch, push it out...shove it out...!'

Tai managed a very weak laugh at that. She was the only one who knew that Barricade was a huge Bill Cosby fan.

'You will be happy to know...' Simmons spoke up. 'The I think it just needs one more push...dear lord, I'm gonna need so much therapy after this..'

Tai then took a deep breath. She wanted her baby out, and she wanted it out now. With a loud yell that echoed across the field, she pushed with all her might, heard a rather nasty, wet squelching noise and yell from Simmons.

'It..It's...a ball...' Tai sat up and stared at the little ball of metal that was about the size of a small kick ball. Jesus, that came out of..there? 'A little ball of metal...'

'Wait five Earth seconds...' Ratchet's voice stated, sounding annoyed and astonished.

It was the longest five seconds of Tai's life. After what felt like a eternity later, the little ball started to morph and twist into it's little robot mode. It was so tiny, with small little hands, small little feet...and...

'Is that a visor?' Fantasy asked in amazement. 'And ears...?'

A tiny visor uncovered it's big, blue optics as it opened them, blinking as it looked around. Simmons was amazed. He had never held anything so small in his life. He gently wrapped it in his coat and handed it to it's excausted mother. He then proceeded to muffle curses as he felt his hands burning, quite serverly. 'Ow..Ow! Hot, burning, energon placenta!'

'What is it?' Maple asked, staring adoringly at it, desperatly wanting to hold it.

'Umm...how do I tell?' Tai asked into her phone.

'Check the spark. Light blue it's a femme. Dark blue, it's a mech.'

Tai blinked. So that how it worked. Shrugging, she gently opened her sparkling's chestplates and checked. Her spark fluttered. It was what she was hoping for.

'Ratch, is Dad there?' She asked, smiling even bigger by this point as her sparkling cuddled into her chest, cooing softly.

'I'm here, sweetheart..' Optimus's voice sounded excited and anxious. 'What is it?'

Tai felt tears leak from her optic and her eye as she gazd down at her little one, who was a total clone of the very mech who meant more to her then anything.

'It's a little Jazz!' She gushed. 'He looks just like him!'

'A little Jazz?' Optimus asked in confusion.

'He's so cute!' Fantasy squealed. Her squeal was so loud, it woke up Leo from his deep fainting sleep.

Huh..wha..what'd I miss?' He then saw the little baby robot and his eyes widened. 'Whoa.., dude, he looks like a Jazz clone..'

Tai smiled at her friend, the little mech looked up at her, his visor sliding back over his optics as it yawned widely, making the cutest noises known to mankind.

'Oh my god, he has hair!' Maple squealed, her hands covering her mouth in her excitement. Tai looked down and did a double take.

'I'll be damned..' She muttered, stroking it. It felt like very thin wires between her fingers but it was very soft as she continued to stroke it gently. 'I can't wait for you to meet Daddy, Grandpa, and Uncle Barri..'

'Oh ol 'Cade's gonna love that...' Mudflap spoke up, gazing down at the new little one with amazment.

'You have a name yet?' Maple asked as Fantasy wrapped up Simmons's scorched hands.

'I have one...I think it's perfect...' Tai said in a soft tone. She gazed down at her son, who had fallen into a deep recharge by this point.

'Techno Orion Robert Blurr Prime.'

All those present smiled happily as little Techno simply cooed in his sleep, snuggling into his mother.

'Welcome to the world, Techno.' Tai kissed her newborn sparkling on his little forehead. 'My little noodle...'

xx

Yay! He's here!

Techno! Great name, eh?

Enjoy everyone!

review!


	8. Chapter 8

My Transformers muse has come back!

Yay!

Anyway, just thought I'd update this because I love Techno and family moments!

I own no one but Tai, Techno, the plot, and Sparrow!

By to the way, if you all would do me a solid, please check out this amazing story called, "Miracles happen" by xXxEveryRosehasit'sthornsxXx! Tis quite awesome and I love it, and thanks to her, I now have an Alt. Mode for Lil Techno!

Onward!

xx

Chapter 8

Home coming

xx

It was very tense in the base as everyone eagerly awaited the return of Tai, and the sparkling. Optimus kept pacing back and forth, once in a while, glancing out the window for any sign of his precious daughter. Jazz was still unconsious on the floor, with Breakaway poking at his forehead and Sparrow tugging on his servo, trying to get her Daddy to wake up. Barricade simply sat back, his red optics once in a whle glancing at the door, waiting for his charge to come back.

Sam and Mikeala simply watched the scene before them, feeling a mixture of excitement and anxiety.

"Think she's alright?" Mikeala asked.

"Oh yeah, she'll be fine...she's tough." Whether he was saying that to assure her or himself, he wasn't sure.

A sound outside caught everyone's attention, the sound of tires on gravel.

"Is that them?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus looked out the window agaian and sure enough, there was the car mode of Mudflap approaching. He smiled, excitement growing in his spark.

A few moments later, the huge base doors opened and in walked Simmons, Leo, and Maple. Optimus and Ratchet both raised an optic ridge at Simmons wrapped hands.

"May I ask what happened?" The medical bot asked.

"I believe some certain scary, bad tempered doc bot forgot to mention that energon placenta has a tendency to burn human flesh!" Simmons snapped, gesturng wildly which turned out to be a bad idea because it only made his hands hurt even more.

"My apologees...but desperate times call for desperate measures.." Ratchet was trying very hard to hide his gleeful smirk.

Optimus decided to cut in. He wanted to see his newly born grandchild as soon as possible. "Is Tatyana alright?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine...a little sore but perfectly alright!" Maple piped up, smiling rather hugely. Looking around, she noticed a certain mech was missing. "Where's Jazz?" All the Autbot's present in the room pointed over to the left side of the room to reveal the unconsious form of Tai's sparkmate.

"Wow...seriosuly!" She asked in shock.

"He got a wee bit stressed out." Sideswipe said, shaking his red helm as he and Sunny continued to watch Breakaway and Sparrow attempt to wake up the unconsious solstice.

"Daddy! Wake up!" Sparrow whined, pulling on one of his fingers with all of her might. "Mommy had little Haruhi! Wake upppppp!" She fell back onto her little aft as she lost her grip.

"Good try, little gal." Breakaway laughed. "Yo, Jazz! Wakey wakey!" Leanig in closer, he simply stared at Jazz, picking up that trick from humans. It worked. After a few seconds, Jazz's optics came back online, only to find Breakaway leaning in rather...close.

"GAH!" He yelled, jolting up, which caused him to bash his head right into Breakaway, causing both mechs to yell out in pain."What're you trying to do, man? Give me a spark attack!"

"My head!" Breakaway yelled out, gingerly poking at the dent on his helm. "Why'd you shoot up like that!"

"Hey, man, shut up! I wasn't the one leaning over an unconsious person!" Jazz retorted, now standing up to his full height, which compared to Breakaway was...well..puny.

"Watch it, bud...ou'll be leaning over the Eifel tower if you annoy me.." The jet growled.

"Yeah, yeah,...come on, bring it...!"

Breakaway shrugged before swinging an arm back and sucker punching the solstice, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

"Well, he brought it.." Jazz muttered, his voice sounding dazed.

Optimus simply pinched the bridge of his nose plate in annoyance. There was that migraine...

"You interested at all in meeting your kid or not?" Simmons asked, watching the two large metal beings fight like middle school boys.

That caught Jazz's attention and in seconds, he was kneeling in front of the small group of humans, which almost caused them to fall over in shock.

"Where's Tai!" He asked frantically. "Where's the sparkling! Ar they alright? It he/she alright?" Ratchet qucikly stepped forward and seized Jazz by the horn, causing him to shut up and make a weird whimpering noise.

"If you pass out again, you'll wake up as a toaster!" Ratchet snapped, releasing the second in command.

Sam and Mikeala simply laughed to themselves.

"So, anyway!" Maple said, getting everyone's attention. "As Aunty Maple, I am proud to introduce the lovely Tatyana Topaz Prime and her son, Techno Orion Robert Blurr Prime."

And with that, Tai walked in with Fantasy and Mudflap, carrying a small bundle in her arms. Optimus quickly and carefully kneeled in front of his daughter, who simply looked up at him, looking worn out but estacially happy.

"Hey Dad...meet your grandson." She carefully pulled the part of the coat covering Techno's face away, revealing the sparklings features, including the small tendrils of wire like hair and what appeared to be ears. Optimus was speechless with awe, shock, and pride. With his large finger, he gently reached out and touched the tiny fingers of the small metal sparkling. Techno's visor lit up as he felt the spark signature of his grandfather, and he looked up. He then took hold of Prime's finger with his tiny ones and held on as tight as he could.

"Tatyana..." Optimus breathed out, careful not to move his hand for fear of hurting the tiny sparkling. "I am so proud of you...He is amazing.."

Tai smiled as Techno cooed slightly, letting go of Optimus's finger and waving his small arms happily at the sight of all the Autobot's in the room. Ironhide smiled lightly at the little being, who looked just like Jazz, which was slightly alarming. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gazed down at the sparkling in Tai's arms with a mixture of emotions. Sides was way excited to have a little sparkling to babysit and teach pranks too, while Sunny simply looked annoyed. Sparrow was bad enough...

Ratchet discreetly gave both mother and son a quick scan, only to reveal that besides being tired, they were both in perfect health.

Bumblebee whirred in excitement as he saw Techno, his optics lighting up

Barricade walked over to his charge and kneeled next to her, himself gazing down at the sparkling in interest. Truth be told, Tech was a pretty cute kid...bu he'd never admit that out loud.

"Nice work." He said, giving her a thumbs up.

Tai rolled her eye and optic, giving him a mock dirty look. "Come on, admit it...you think he's cute.."

Barricade shrugged casually. "Hey, I'm not saying nothing..besides, nice work...fatass."

"Fragger." She retorted.

"Whoa now, virgin audio receptors in the room.." Sam mock scolded them as he and Mikeala walked forward.

"Oh my god, look at his little face!" The dark haired girl cooed, touching the soft metal of his cheek. The charcoal gray sparkling cooed and stared at the two humans with interest.

"Hey, little guy, I'm your Uncle Sam!" Sam smiled as Techno grabbed onto his finger.

Techno clicked slightly, looking around the room in interest.

"So, what do you think of the joint?" Tai asked her son, who simply made yet another cooing noise. She then looked up as she heard Jazz approach, somehwhat nervously. She slowly walked over o her sparkmate, smiling all the brighter. "Hey babe." She greeted, her eye and optic shining with love. "Wanna meet your son?"

Jazz was silent for a second before he said in a rather shaky tone. "I have a son." He sounded like he couldn't believe it. Kneeling down, he gazed down at the small face of his son, his visor rising up, showing compassionate optics. Techno looked up, feeling teh spark signature of his father, his own little visor raising up, shoiwng his bright blue optics. With his tiny arms, he reached toward his father, his tiny fingers opening and closing in silent command for his father to hold him.

"You want Daddy, is that what you want?" Tai said in a baby voice to the sparkling. "I think I can allow that!" Jazz held out his servo, which were shaking slightly. Tai gently placed the sparkling in his servos.

Jazz carefully brought the sparkling closer until he was holding him against his chest. Techno felt the strong spark energy from his father and cooed happily, craning his small neck to gaze up into the optics of his dad.

"Hey, little guy...I'm your Dad." He said in a soft tone, bringing Techno up to his face. "If I screw up, promise you won't hold against me?"

Techno cooed slightly and touched his father's face with his small hand.

Tai watched the scene unfold when she felt a tug on her skirt. There was Sparrow, looking excited.

"I wanna see!" She said in a whiney tone.

Jazz and Tai looked at one another and laughed, as Jazz kneeled down to show Sparrow her new baby brother.

Sparrow stared at her little brother's face with deep concentration. "Haruhi?" She asked hopefully.

Techno clicked in confusion.

Jazz laughed. "Sorry, sweets, it's not a girl..."

"Yeah, it's a boy."

Sparrow looked disappointed but then shrugged her small white shoulders. "That's okay, mommy and daddy, you can have a gil next time."

She sounded so honest, it made everyone in the room laugh.

Optimus appeared next to his second-in-comand, and placed his hand on his shoulder. Jazz looked up and was amazed to see nothing but pride.

"I'm proud of you." He said in a soft tone as Techno fell asleep against Jazz's chest. "Both of you."

"Thank's Daddy.." Tai said with a smile as she picked up Sparrow, who continued to watch her little brother's face.

"Techno...welcome to the Autobots."

xx

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

It's finished!

Oh my god, I'm so happy right now!

I know Mikeala is in it, but I started it back when she was in it! It seemed weird to not have her in this!

Please review!

Writers block slowly going away!


End file.
